Would They Be Proud Of Me?
by roxan1930
Summary: Luffy ponders over his brothers Ace and Sabo


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Would They Be Proud Of Me?**

I met them when I was only seven.

First I met Ace who didn't like me and even tried to kill me a few times and then I met Sabo who also wanted me gone.

Then I got myself captured by pirates and tortured for hours.

When the pirate that tortured me got tired he decided to kill me.

But just before he could Ace and Sabo burst in and saved me.

Later on when we were save we talked and they finally became my friends.

Together we did the craziest things that always got us into trouble but we handled it together.

Then one day Sabo was taken away from us by his Noble father.

Ace and I just went along and hoped he'd be fine but he wasn't.

It turned out he run away from home again at just the wrong time as the same day a World Noble came to the island and just killed him.

Ace had to be tied down to keep him from going after the World Noble and I cried the whole night.

After that Ace and I started working harder to become stronger.

And we did.

Seven years later it was Ace's time to set off and he did with me, Makino, the mayor and most of the Dadan family waving him off.

While he was gone I trained myself more and kept up the routine of beating and stealing from thugs and hunting for myself and the bandits.

Another three years passed and it was my own time to set off.

I had the whole village waving me off and although I pretended not to notice so the villagers wouldn't have a panic attack, I knew Dadan, Dogra and Magra were also watching.

Right as I left our local sea monster called the Lord of the Coast attacked but I knocked him out with just one punch.

I've come a long way since then.

I've gathered a swordsman and first mate, a great navigator, a sniper who was braver then he himself even thought, a cook with awesome cooking and kicks, a cool reindeer as doctor, a smart archeologist, a cyborg shipwright and a skeleton musician as my crew.

They aren't just my crew but my friends and I know they also see me as their friend.

They've told me themselves more than enough times but I just like to pretend to forget it so I can hear them tell me it again.

We've been through better and worse together, always sticking together even when we tried not to.

With them I've beat some of the strongest pirates, saved countries and stood up to people that were said to be untouchable.

I even met up with Ace in Alabasta.

I was happy to see him at that time and happier that he got along with the crewmembers I already had back then.

I didn't see him for a long time after that.

But when I did see him it wasn't too happy.

He had been handed over to the marines and was about to be killed.

Without thinking I literally went through Hell and back to get to him.

I was forced to give up some friends for that.

I fought in the war and kept going, eve when everyone told me I shouldn't.

Eventually a freed Ace.

We run away together.

But the that guy Akainu angered Ace and he of course attacked.

Then Akainu tried to kill me but Ace took the blow.

He died almost right away.

I just lost it at that and broke down.

Some other friends got me away alive but I didn't care at the moment.

I just wanted to go after Ace.

When I woke up from a coma I went crazy and destroyed everything I saw, taking my frustration out on trees and rocks.

I kept seeing Ace dying in front of me.

Then Jimbei came and snapped me out of it.

How did he do that?

He reminded me of all the friends and family I had left and had to live for.

It was still painful but I pulled through.

I trained myself with Rayleigh for two years so I could be stronger.

So I could protect the ones I cared for even better.

And it helped.

I became much stronger, using all three forms of haki.

I was happy to see my crew again after so long and I could see they were happy to see me as well.

From that on we started living pretty much the same way as he did before.

Having fun and kicking the asses of bad guys.

I've done so much good things but also some bad things.

And every time I think of what I all did in my life I have one question about ace and Sabo in my head.

"Would they be proud of me?"

**The end**

**Please review!**


End file.
